


Why Can't I Get You Out Of My Head?

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Allison, Evil Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Falling In Love, Guilt, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Lydia, M/M, Multi, Nogitsune Stiles, Nogitsune Trauma, Pack Feels, Were-Creatures, Werecats, Werecreature Stiles, past possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up in A hospital bed after the possession and is surprised to see the pack there minus Isaac but it's a full moon and Stiles is changing but into what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't I Get You Out Of My Head?

The room is bright and blurry when he opens his eyes he blinks a couple of times to clear them. He sits up on a groan and sees the body's all around the room.

It's obvious he is in hospital with the beeping a constant back drop beside him, the hospital room he is in is quite large.

Scott,Ethan and Aiden are all asleep slumped in chairs, Kira is asleep on the floor her hand bag used as a pillow. Lydia is curled up at his feet like a little puppy letting out quite snores.

Stiles goes to wipe his eyes at the tears that fall because he can remember all of it he can remember what it felt like to have Allison's blood run through his fingers it hurts so much. Stiles can't feel any pain the last thing he rememberers is Scott biting him so He guesses he is a werewolf.

He goes to lift his hand the one not attached to a drip only to find that it is being held down by someone Malia.

"Oh thank god" Stiles mutters the last time he saw her they said if they ever got out of all this shit they would help each other then the demon took over.

"Malia" he whispers while gently tugging his hand he disconnects the IV drip and the finger Scanner as soon as it is taken off the machine makes a beeping noise like flat line and bleeps louder and louder but Stiles doesn't care he can smell her sadness and for some reason he needs to make her happy it's like if she's happy he will be happy. He rolls of the bed he falls on to his hands and knees he lands with a grunt and lands on Malia's foot she wakes up with a start and there eyes meet. 

"Stiles? Oh thanks god" She lunges forward and Stiles does this pathetic whining sound at the back of his throat he buries his nose in the crook of her shoulder and ignores the others waking up to the beeping and the nurse that rushes in his new senses get lost and the only thing he can think of is Malia!. "Shh it's okay your fine, I thought I lost you Stiles don't ever do that to me again" She says and Stiles pulls away.

He places both hands on her face and leans in slowly giving her plenty of time to back away from the kiss but she doesn't in fact she surges forward and meets him it's like the world stops he hears Lydia's intake of breath and he can hear the beating of her hear get louder and her usually sweet smell sours slightly and Stiles doesn't know what that means because these sense are new to him.

"Stiles" someone shouts behind him and its his dad he pulls back from the kiss and smiles at her smiles back and he stands up and whirls round fast to meet his father and Mrs McCall looking at him with Dr Deaton just behind them somewhat nervous.

"Dad" Stiles says and launches at him to bring him into a bear hug. But his dad and Melissa move back he looks at them puzzled. "What?"

"Stiles it's a full moon look at your face" Dr Deaton says everyone of his friends get back behind Scott everyone accept Malia who stands up and gives him a compact mirror.

Stiles is shocked to see brilliant emerald green eyes looking at him in the mirror he opens his mouth to revel massive canines much bigger than a wolf. His face is beginning to turn black as in black fur until Malia places her hand on his shoulder and as quickly as they appeared the eyes and the fangs disappears and Stiles leans into the touch.

The whole group look shocked because it's a full moon and Stiles is bran new to this shit but it's Deaton that speaks up.

"Stiles did anything happen with you and Malia?"

"I don't think that is any of your business" Stiles counters.

"It would explain a lot of things if you explained Stiles" Dr Deaton says.

Stiles looks to Malia to see if its okay but she all ready opens her mouth "We had sex" She tells the vet.

"Shit" he says small and low and if Stiles didn't have the heightened senses he would of missed it.

"Stiles you and Malia had sex and now she's your mate as you are her's and because the were-coyote is family to the cat when Scott bit you instead of becoming a werewolf or a were-coyote you became a Were-Panther something else entirely Malia is you anchor you need to be careful because Were-Panthers are a great deal stronger than your average Alpha and you need to be especially careful around full moons because you can lash out it is important you submit to Scott you will make an amazing addition to his pack you alone will be like adding three werewolf's to his pack and the Pack will help Anchor you too should Malia choose to turn into a Coyote again" Deaton tells them there are a great deal of shocked faces and the twins look scared.

"I won't be leaving" Malia tells him. "I will stay now I have something to stay for" Stiles smiles and kisses her. 

The pain of the demon will always be hear but with Malia maybe he can get through it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by another fic accept i decided to add a few things let me know if you guys like it.


End file.
